Zalgo's Sinister Spicy Chicken Sandwich
Shopping List: One package of frozen boneless chicken breasts One bag of flour One pack of crushed red pepper One pack of cayenne pepper One pack of McCormick black pepper (pepper grinder is optional) One bottle of Tabasco sauce One bottle of habanero Tabasco sauce One bottle of Frank's hot sauce One bottle of Tiger Hot Sauce One Pack of Chili powder El Yucateco Red Hot Hot Sauce Fresh eggs One medium bag of flour One pack of garlic pepper One bag of fresh habanero peppers One bag of fresh jalapeño peppers One large bottle of cooking oil Hot & spicy pepper jack cheese One small jar of miracle whip One fresh tomato Lettuce (fresh head or bagged is fine) Sara Lee Hamburger Buns Preparing oil for deep frying: If you have a deep fryer, set temperature to 350 to 400 degrees or until hot. If you do not have a deep fryer, use large pot. Add the desired amount of oil you prefer. It is recommended that you add as much oil as possible so your chicken won't be half-submerged, but able to go to the bottom. Preparing chicken: Rinse chicken thoroughly under warm water, let thaw out. Trim away any fat or tendons from the chicken, and tenderize. You will get a nice tender chicken fillet. Preparing breading for sandwich: Combine 4 cups of flour into large bowl. Add other spices into flour and sift with metal whisk thoroughly until blended. Set aside for now. Preparing peppers for egg wash: If you have a food processor, cut up peppers and throw inside. Add several tablespoons of Frank's Hot Sauce, Habanero Tabasco sauce, and Tiger sauce, and power on until peppers are finely chopped. Crack three eggs into large measuring cup and beat manually with fork. Add pepper blend to eggs, stir, and pour into medium bowl. Preparing Hot & Spicy mayo and fixings: Add two to three globs of Miracle Whip into small bowl. Next, combine Tabasco and El Yucateco Red Hot Hot Sauce. Stir until mayo takes on a pink appearance. Cut tomato into medium slices on a plate, put next to the desired amount of lettuce you want. Preparing the chicken breast fillet and sandwich: Dip chicken breast into hot and spicy egg wash and roll around in flour thoroughly, shaking off any excess flour you may have. Lay on regular plate and place in freezer for 20 minutes. This is a must if you don't wanna have flour and egg wash falling off into oil. Remove chicken breast from freezer and place into hot oil for two minutes, remove, drain, dip in egg wash and flour again, place back in fryer. Cook until golden brown or until chicken is floating to the top of oil. Quickly remove chicken breast and dip in flour once again, return to oil. Cook all the way through, remove from basket or pot. Lay on paper towel and drain. You will by now have a double to triple-fried chicken breast fillet, and you will have achieved a crispy coating on the fillet. Now is the time to make your sandwich! Lay chicken breast on bottom bun piece. Place your tomato slices on top of chicken. With the top bun piece, spread your desired amount of hot & spicy mayo and put on lettuce. You don't wanna put on too much lettuce, or otherwise, you won't taste any chicken. Be careful, this is one sinister hot and spicy sandwich! ENJOY! Category:Recipes Category:Informative